


Food of Love

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kanji is confused, Naoto is perplexed, and Teddie scores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted Feb 2009, for fyredancer and zoifox.
> 
> In case anyone is unfamiliar: Japan has two chocolate holidays. On Valentine's Day, girls give chocolate to boys; on White Day (March 14th) vice versa. Sankyuu na. Marginally AU to be safe.

This was a stupid idea, Kanji realizes. It suddenly gets to him -- the fact that he is the only guy amongst all the girls milling around the foot lockers, and the only guy in the entire _school_ who is holding a little red box. "Uh..." he says to himself, glancing down at its silver bow.

Someone brushes by him, and Kanji's heart sinks when he sees it's that hopeless romantic -- the girl who spends too much time thinking about other people's relationships. "Ah, Tatsumi-kun!" she chirps, cocking her head. "Did you get your chocolate already? My, how impatient!" she sighs, holding her own small stack of boxes to her chest. "The fire of romance knows not an even pace!"

"What?" Kanji demands. He tries to cover his box of chocolate with his hands, but it's a lost cause now.

His lovesick classmate -- what _is_ her name, anyway -- gives him a smile so wide, he has to look away. "Have you finally found love, Tatsumi-kun? Will you accept your lady admirer's affections? Will you take her hand and lead her somewhere romantic? Perhaps the hill on Samegawa? Will you--"

"Will you shut up?!" Kanji growls, still looking away. He notices they've captured some attention from the other girls stuffing notes and chocolates into shoe boxes, or waiting for their crush to arrive and ambush him personally. They probably thinks this weirdo is giving _him_ chocolate.

"Tatsumi-kun," she admonishes, "language like that will not win her heart, I guarantee you. You should learn how to properly speak to a lady, especially if you want her to accept your love. Hm." She smiles at him again. "Remember White Day."

It's a relief to see her trot off, but now he's holding a conspicuous red box and quite a few students are watching to see what he does with it. He could... he could just put it in her locker and walk away. _'S not like it's that big a deal, and who gives a damn about what_ they _think?!_ But now guys are starting to show up, and Kanji's eyes widen as all of Yasogami High engages in some kind of feeding frenzy.

"Senpai, please accept this!"

"Hanamura-san, I made this just for you...."

"S-senpai, i-if you d-don't mind--"

Kanji finds himself backing away -- slowly, as to not attract attention to his escape. He watches the huge crowd of guys and girls -- seriously overcrowding the entrance, what the hell -- and finds himself glaring at everyone and no one.

_This is such a stupid idea,_ he thinks again. He stuffs the little box in his uniform jacket and heads to homeroom.

***

Having finally made it to class, Seta Souji fiddles with the pink bow on the box from Rise. Her gift stands out; crisp white contrasting against another five red boxes. _I wonder if she made this chocolate herself._ Behind him, Hanamura Yosuke is measuring his worth in chocolate.

"Hey, partner," he calls, having to speak louder over the noise in the classroom. Souji glances over his shoulder. "Have you tried any of yours, yet?"

"It's too early for chocolate," Souji informs him with a grin. "Have you eaten some already?"

"Had a bite of Rise's," Yosuke admits. "It's actually really good! I'm guessing she's taken all that criticism and used it as motivation."

Before Souji can reply, a satchel hits the desk beside him. He glances up at his seat-mate. "Morning."

"Ugh," Chie grouses, sliding into her seat. "If Morokin were alive, you can be sure that there wouldn't be a crowd at the shoe lockers." She exhales, sounding exhausted. "Whew. Just fighting your way up the stairs is hard. Everyone's gone nuts this year!"

Souji gives her a wry grin. "I have a feeling Kashiwagi-sensei is the enabler."

"I think you're right," Yosuke agrees around a mouthful. "But I'm not terribly bothered by it."

"Ha," Chie quips, "you say that now, but remember that next month is your turn, guys. Oh, yeah," she reaches into her track sweater, "here, from me to you."

Souji catches the chocolate bar tossed his way. He suppresses a laugh, figuring she probably picked it up at Shiroku's before school. "Thank you, Chie."

Yosuke isn't as pleased. "Uh, what? You couldn't even bother to make your own? Although, I guess it's better for us that way, huh, Souji? At least store-bought is edible."

"Ex _cuse_ me?" Chie demands, snatching the bar out of his hands. "If you're going to be ungrateful, you just won't _get any!_ Do you think all girls slave over a hot stove making chocolate every year?!"

"Excuse me," Yukiko interrupts, forestalling Yosuke's retort and essentially breaking up the argument. She sets her satchel onto the desk beside Yosuke, but walks around to Souji's desk.

"Yukiko," Chie says, "I'm sorry, I should have helped you get upstairs."

"Oh, it's no trouble," the brunette assures her best friend. "The crowd is starting to thin out now, anyway. Class is about to start. Um." She looks at Souji. "Sorry, but I just wanted to..."

"What's up?" Souji asks her, and blinks when she produces a tiny blue box from her skirt pocket.

"Souji-kun, please accept this. You helped me out last year, probably more than you know." She lowers her head, waiting.

Souji takes the little box, fingers the baby blue bow. "Thank you, Yukiko."

She blushes a bit: a spot of color of each cheek. "Well then, class is about to start, so--"

"Hey," Yosuke interjects playfully. "Where's mine?"

" _Here,_ " Chie snaps, whipping the chocolate bar back at him. "Jerk!"

***

Kanji scowls down at his philosophy handout, doing his best to ignore the complaining coming from the front of the class. His senpai were right; Kashiwagi might be _worse_ than Morokin.

"Ugh, she's _still going,_ " Rise whispers. "This is the worst substitute _ever._ " They sit next to each other, and from the corner of his eye, Kanji sees her doodling hearts on her handout.

"... and maybe _then_ he'll appreciate you, ladies!" Kashiwagi's tirade finishes, reeking of experience. Kanji doesn't look up, but he hears her turn to begin writing on the board. "Now then, let's start with some Plato."

Kanji stops listening, and starts thinking about how he's going to corner Naoto after school. They aren't in the same class, so it's not like he can catch her at the door -- and even if he could, does he really want to make a scene? Not that he gives a damn, really, but what about Naoto? And would she think it was weird? Or that _he_ was weird?

"Ugh, Kanji-kun, stop moping," Rise mutters. "Just give it to her, already. I'll do it for you, if you want."

"I don't want!" he snaps, more sharply (and loudly) than he intended. "I shouldn't'a told you _nothin'!_ "

Rise only rolls her eyes and goes back to doodling. She's one of the few students who do not find him intimidating. "Whatever. But in case you're curious, Naoto-kun said she was going to the library at lunch." She sticks her tongue out. "Don't say I never do anything for you."

"The library...?" Kanji blinks, considering.

"That's the room with all the books," Rise giggles.

"I know what it is!"

"Tatsumi-kun," Kashiwagi calls from the front. "If you know the answer, by all means, enlighten us."

He freezes, noticing all eyes in class are on him. "Uh, well." He glances at Rise for help; she is suddenly ignoring him. "Uh, what was the question?"

***

In the end, Kanji doesn't find Naoto in the library. Rather, he _beats her_ to the library and plans an ambush. _No hesitating,_ he insists to himself. _No flaking out. Just do it, just do it, just do it!_ His left hand is in his pocket, clutching the little box, and his eyes are on the lookout. Any minute now, she'll be coming. A couple of girls walk out and give him a strange look; he glares at them. _Any minute now,_ he repeats, scanning the hallway. Any-- _oh my god here she comes._ She's conspicuous: the only chick with the balls to wear a guy's uniform, her signature hat completing the look. _Just do it! Just do it!_ She's walking towards him, towards him, towards--

"Kanji-kun, hello." Shirogane Naoto sounds a little startled. "I'll admit I'm surprised to see you here. It's rather uncanny to find you loitering around the library. Have you come to study?"

"Here!" Kanji yells, thrusting the tiny box out to her. "This is for you!"

There is a distinct moment of silence in the hall, and Kanji realizes that once again, he was too loud. He doesn't doubt that all eyes are on this pretty goddamn picture: Tatsumi Kanji, bold-faced and presumptuous and offering chocolate to _Shirogane Naoto_ , who is confused at best. Maybe this was as bad an idea as waiting at the shoe lockers.

Confused doesn't appear to be the half of it. Naoto blinks, taken aback at the proffered present. "For me?"

The whispers are starting. Kanji ignores them. "Yeah, for you! Come on, man, take it!" He gives it a shake. "I put a frickin' bow on it!"

"So I see," Naoto manages, and to Kanji's relief, reaches out and accepts the little box. "Is this... chocolate?" she wonders, peering at the packaging.

Kanji rubs the back of his head. "Well, yeah! It's Valentine's Day, y'know?" The mutterings increase in volume, so Kanji snaps, "The hell's _your_ problem?!" to the general public. A few students shy away from the scene.

Naoto's head snaps up. "Valentine's -- Kanji, you, you are aware that today is for--"

"For what?" Kanji demands with a shrug. "For chicks to give chocolate to guys? So what? Who cares, anyway! Chocolate is chocolate! And if I wanna give you chocolate today, I damn well can. It's a stupid rule, too."

"This is painful to watch," he hears Yosuke-senpai somewhere in the crowd. "He doesn't even know what he's talking about."

"Leave 'im alone," Souji-senpai rebukes. "I think it's cool."

"Yeah, you _would._ "

"So?" Kanji presses. He feels a tightening in his stomach when Naoto looks back down at the box in her hand.

After what seems to be an eternity, she pockets the chocolate and smiles at him. "I accept, Kanji-kun. Thank you very much for your gift. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some pressing homework to which I should attend."

"Huh?" he asks, dumbly. _That's it?_ No, wait -- they are presently the center of attention for half the school. _Aw, hell. Naoto must be embarrassed,_ Kanji realizes. He should have known how much she would hate to be on display like this. _Dumbass,_ he berates himself. "Uh, yeah! Go for it, man." He steps aside, allowing her to walk by into the library.

"How can she study after that?" someone wonders.

"Seriously! _Tatsumi Kanji_ just gave her chocolate! On Valentine's Day!"

"Naoto-kun is so cool...!"

"Arrrrgh, mind your own damn business!" Kanji roars, patience exhausted, and shadow-boxes his frustration until the crowd disperses. Not even his friends approach him, and he's grateful for that.

***

Kanji decides to skip his afternoon classes, and doesn't care what anyone thinks of _that._ Except he finds that he does, when turning from his shoe locker puts him face-to-face with Naoto. "Uh...."

Naoto cocks her head, studying him. "I presume you will be cutting your afternoon classes?"

"Uh, yeah?" He shrugs. "I'm tired of all this chocolate talk. 'S not like I got any."

Naoto blinks. "I know Rise gave you some this morning." She points to his bookbag. "Chie and Yukiko left some in your locker, so you should have those, too."

Busted. "Whatever," he says dismissively. "I meant chocolate that matters, y'know?"

Now she looks mildly amused. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Perhaps you'd like to tell me?"

"Uh." Kanji looks around, finding that they're alone. "You're gonna miss the bell if you keep hanging out here."

Naoto checks her watch. "Oh, you're right. Shall I come with you, then?"

Panic starts to take root. "C-come with...?" The bell rings, and it's now-or-never. "Uh, sure! Let's go." His stomach still feels tight, but he's determined. Kanji has been alone with Naoto before, but that was in the TV, fighting together. That was different.

_This_ is different, he realizes, as they leave Yasogami High behind.

***

The hill overlooking Samegawa is familiar, a place at which Kanji spends a lot of his free time -- but today, he finds the old bench distinctly uncomfortable. He doesn't feel very good, either, but maybe that's because of the TaP he guzzled down. He scrunches the empty can with one hand, wondering how to break the ice. They haven't said a word since leaving school, but the silence hasn't been _bad._ At least, he doesn't think so, maybe. "Uh, so, I didn't keep ya from any homework, did I?"

Across from him, Naoto fiddles with her Orange Smash. "No," she replies, in her usually collected tone. "I was able to complete my assignment well before the bell rang."

"Th-that's good." Kanji scratches his head. What the hell is he supposed to say next? _Damn, this shit is hard!_

Naoto saves him from having to ask. "Kanji-kun," she ventures, producing the little red box, "could you explain what you meant by giving this to me?"

"You serious?" Kanji balks, sitting up straight. "Weren't ya listening to me at lunch hour?" He makes a helpless gesture with his hands. "Man, I told ya: I gave you chocolate because I wanted to!"

"Yes," Naoto agrees slowly, "but I am curious as to your motives." She fingers the silver bow, and he can't see her eyes beneath the brim of her hat.

"M-motives?" Kanji swallows, feeling heat in his cheeks. "You sayin' I can't just give you a present?"

Naoto ducks down a little, uncharacteristically shy. "I feel a little bad," she says. "I didn't think to get anyone anything."

Kanji doesn't like seeing her upset, especially over him. He leans forward, forearms resting on the picnic table. "Forget it, 's cool. I just wanted, uh, I mean. You're, like, uh." He almost quails beneath her curious stare. "Seriously cool," he finishes lamely.

To his relief, she looks pleased; her serious expression broken with a small smile. "Then... would you object if I gave _you_ something next month? Or would that be... unusual?"

"Usual is for sissies," Kanji snorts, folding his hands on the table in an attempt to hide his excitement. "I'd like anything you gave me, anytime!"

Naoto considers him for a long moment, still wearing that tiny smile. "Then, Kanji, perhaps you would like to continue this conversation as we walk? I have some errands to run, so I might as well do them now, since we still have time."

Kanji grins back at her, leaps off the bench. "Sure thing! Where to?"

"Junes, to start," she replies, not that it matters. He'd have gone anywhere she asked.

As they leave Samegawa, strolling side-by-side, Kanji thinks, _This is the first Valentine's Day that hasn't sucked._

***

Before the final bell finishes its chime, Yosuke is shoving his loot into his bag. "All right! Let's get home and show Teddie what he missed today."

"You got quite a bit of chocolate," Souji observes, packing his own things.

"Ha, not as much as you." Yosuke winks. "You've got that transfer student charm -- which is kind of cheating, because you've been here for like, a whole year."

"Not _that_ much," Souji dismisses, a little self-conscious. "Half of it is from Ai. As a thank-you," he adds at Yosuke's probing look. "She doesn't do things, uh," he searches for a better word, but fails to find one, "cheaply."

"A thank-you, huh?" Yosuke muses, shouldering his bag. "Then I wonder how much chocolaty affection Kou was showered with."

"Ask Daisuke," Souji suggests under his breath.

"What d'you say?"

"Nothing. Look, do you mind if I come with you to Junes? I wanna unload some of this chocolate on Teddie. I'm sure he won't mind." When he lifts up his bag, he actually winces at the weight.

"Sure, no prob. Want a ride on my motorcycle?"

"You don't have a motorcycle," Souji reminds him in a flat tone.

"That's your problem, partner. Ya gotta _believe._ "

"Right." Souji glances around. Their classroom is almost empty. "Chie and Yukiko left pretty hurriedly. Didn't they say they wanted to go to Junes after school?"

"Yeah," Yosuke mutters. "We could have gone together."

Any further comment is interrupted with the sound of the door sliding open, accompanied with Rise's sing-song "Sen-pai!"

"You're still here?" Yosuke asks as she joins them. "Wanna come to Junes with us?"

"Do I ever!" Rise exclaims. "I have chocolate for Teddie. But listen to this!" She puts a hand to her mouth, revealing a secret. "Kanji-kun and Naoto-kun cut class together!"

Souji and Yosuke exchange glances. "Really?" Yosuke asks. "You mean that stunt _worked?_ "

Souji swears that Rise is actually glowing. "This is the best Valentine's Day _ever_ ," she laughs. "I just wish I'd _been there_ when they decided to skip."

***

"I don't believe this," Yosuke utters, gesturing to the spread on the food court table. "I _refuse_ to believe this."

Souji gives his best friend a wry smile. "What was it you told me? To believe?"

"But _look at this!_ " he cries, making another, more dramatic gesture to the pile of chocolates occupying their usual table. "What -- I mean, _what--_ "

"Oh, poor Yosuke," Chie coos unconvincingly, leaning back in her chair. "Are you jealous?" She makes a face at him. "Maybe Teddie got more chocolate than you because he _doesn't insult the women who give it to him._ "

"Heey?! I didn't insult you!"

"You _did, too, you--!_ "

Souji tunes them out, a skill he has honed since coming to Inaba. "Nice job, Teddie," he congratulates their other-worldly friend, although the blond is enthralled with his loot and doesn't appear to be listening.

"Ted~die," Rise calls gently, sidling up to Souji's arm, "are those from your co-workers?" No answer.

"They're from everyone," Yukiko laughs, returning with a tray of drinks. "Employees, children, mothers...."

The background squabbling ceases, and Chie says, "I think Teddie got more chocolate than every guy in Inaba put together!"

"Oh, ladies," Teddie says suavely, looking away from the treats and feigning a swoon. "You don't need to compete for my affection like this. I'd score with any of you; all you have to do is ask!"

"Little late for that," Yosuke grumbles. "You've already eaten some. 'Tch, how does a guy in a bear suit get so much attention?!"

"You _are_ jealous," Rise snickers, heading for the mountain of treasure. "Here, Teddie, one more from Risette!"

Teddie's excitement is palpable. "Rise-chan~!" he exults, springing to his feet and pumping his arms in the air.

"I can't _believe_ this," Yosuke says again, scratching his head.

Souji reaches into his bag, feeling for his haul from Ai. "Here," he shoves a little green box into Yosuke's hand. "Please accept this, Yosuke-kun," he says sweetly.

The other boy gives him a deadpan stare. "Okay, I know you're hardcore into this role-playing thing, but quit it. I'm starting to believe it." He sighs, and stuffs the box into his bag. "Thanks for the pity party, though. Like _he's_ gonna share. Oh, man," Yosuke realizes, "he's gonna be _wired_ tonight." He seizes Souji's arm in an iron grip. "You wanna come over?"

"I just _took_ pity on you," Souji evades, watching Teddie and the girls sift through the candy.

"Come on, partner," Yosuke pleads, shaking him a little. "I'll buy you dinner!"

Souji suppresses a grin, and does his best to sound put-upon. "Fine."

"Whew," Yosuke sighs with relief, releasing Souji's arm. "Thanks, man. You're the best." He folds his arms, looks skyward. "I wonder how Kanji made out with Naoto?"

"Call him and ask," Souji suggests, amused. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"Yeah, right! I'll just wait until tomorrow. He can't kill me at school, right?"

Souji shoves his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure they're both fine, to be honest."

Yosuke gives him a sidelong glance, and nods. "... Mm. Just fine."

 

+end+


End file.
